Complications
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Takes place right after "Surprises Around Every Corner", but it doesn't stay there for long. The Winchester household hit a few bumps in the road and one might be too much for one Dean Winchester...


"What's the news?" Dean asked.

"I first have to say that your I talked with your physical therapist and he says you are doing wonderfully. Your pelvic bone is 100% healed. Your foot is doing excellent, your hips is healed wonderfully. It's your ribs I'm worried about."

"What about my ribs?" Dean leaned forward in his chair he was now sitting in.

"I remember you telling me that you were having back pain at our last visit. You almost told Dr. Tran, your physical therapist. The fractured rib has cause pressure on the discs in your back."

"So how can I reduce the pressure?"

"For right now, I want to reduce your physical therapy. I don't want you carrying the big man, Fin, or the Wy-man."

Dean smiled. "I have carried Rocket since he was in 2nd grade. But Finley is two and he loves his Daddy."

"I'm sorry, Dean, but for right now I want the pressure on your back to go away on it's own. That mean no heavy lifting, don't partake in a lot of physical activity, and I don't want you to be on your feet a lot."

"Come on, Jo. I can't do all that. I have a 6th grade boy, and 3nd grade girl, two three year olds and a baby. My house is nothing but chaos some days."

"I know, Dean, but this back problem can be dangerous."

"But, Jo you have to understand, I can't stop my life. My priorities are to my children and then my life." Dean stood his ground.

"Dean, I'm not trying to be a stick in the mud, but if you don't let your body try to heal itself you could serious harm yourself."

"I know the risks, Jo. Doing said things could kill me. I know the drill." Dean snapped.

"No, Dean. You're not taking a back injury seriously. You could become paralyzed."

Dean just blinked. "I'll try, but I can't promise a lot."

"That's all I ask."

*&^%$# ! #$%^&*(*&^%$# !

"Wyatt, you're gonna miss your bus." Dean yelled up the stairs. Cas sat at the kitchen table half-awake feeding Sonny her break baby mush.

Wyatt stumbled down the stairs still in his pajamas. "Dad, I feel like crap."

Dean limped over to his eldest son and felt his forehead. "Yeah, you feel warm. Go head back upstairs and lay down. I'll be up in a little while with some medicine."

Dean sat down at the kitchen table with a grunt. "How's your back?" Cas grumbled.

"Better than it was 8 months ago." Dean said laying his forehead on the table.

"Well, 8 months ago you were in crimpling pain on the floor in Sam's and Jess's house."

Dean moaned and looked over at his youngest daughter and husband. "Cancel my appointment for Dr. Tran. Today's not a good day."

"No, Dean, you're going. Jo needs to see you to check your back." Cas replied pulling Sonny out of the highchair.

"But the last time Jo said everything was fine and the pressure should be almost gone, but why am I still in pain?" Dean whimpered.

"Because you're sore from therapy." Cas said

"I wanna just rest, Cas."

"I know, sweetheart, but physical therapy is doing you good." Dean just grumbled. "Come on, baby, you gotta get going."

Dean slowly rose to her feet and limped to the door. He grabbed his crane and walked to his new and improved 67 Chevy Impala, completely rebuilt. He slid into the car and drove.

&^%$# !#$%^&*^%$# !

Cas had just gotten home from work with the two toddlers in each hand. "Alright, monkeys, go into the living room and I'll be in there in a little while."

Cas walked up the stairs and found Wyatt sleeping on his bed. He had been sweating. The color was back in his face. He sat on the bed beside him and touched his forehead. He was warm but not very warm. He carded his fingers through his hair. Wyatt's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Papa." Wyatt rasped.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and my stomach is if-y"

"Have you lost your stomach contents yet?"

He nodded. "Twice."

"Is Daddy home?"

"I never heard him come home but I've been in and out of sleep."

"That's alright, Rocket. You go back to sleep. I'll bring you some more medicine in a little while."

Wyatt nodded and closed his eyes again. Cas walked out and walked into His and Dean's room. The room was a wreck. He knew Dean was there because Dean's crane was on the floor. "Dean?"

There was silence.

"Dean? Are you ok?"

He slowly walked into the bathroom and found Dean propped against the wall beside the toilet. His eyes were closed. He shook his head. Cas crouched in front of him. Dean was pale.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Remember that one night a few months ago when Wyatt was at a sleepover, and Holly was at Sam's?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm 3 months pregnant."

"Again?"

"Yeah, Jo was just as surprised as you are." Dean said standing up.

"Alright, after this one can we stop?"

"Are we ready for #6, because there is more than what I have told you?"

"Tell me the rest and then we can talk." Cas said as Dean sat on the bed.

"Jo says that this pregnancy could be very dangerous, because the baby would press on my back, ribs, hip and especially my pelvic bone."

"Well, do you want to terminate it?"

"No!"

"Then we take the risk?"

"I guess, do you think we can handle it?"

"I mean, Wyatt and Holly would be a huge help. Finley and Aster are 3 and Sonny is almost 2 ,I think we could do it." Cas smiled.

"We'll just be more careful this pregnancy." Dean half grinned. "So baby number 6."

Cas smiled. "Just rest, Holly should be home in a little bit. Aster and Finley are playing and where is Sonny?' Cas said looking around the room.

"I told Sam Wyatt and I weren't feeling too great so Jess came by and picked her up." Dean said laid down in his side and throwing a pillow between his legs.

"Sleep well, I have to check on Wyatt."

Dean simply nodded. Cas walked down the hall with a pill for Wyatt. He sat on the bed. "Bud, wake up, Rocket. I have medicine for you."

Wyatt slowly opened his eyes. They were unfocused and glazed over. Cas touched Wyatt forehead and he was burning up. Cas walked to the bathroom medicine cabinet and grabbed a thermometer. "Wy, open up." Wyatt obeyed and cas stuck the stick under his son's tongue.

Once he heard the beep. He pulled it out. _106.4_ "Alright, Wyatt, you need to cool down. Come on out of bed."

Wyatt ungracefully stumbled out of bed and followed Cas. Cas turned the water in the tub with cold water. Wyatt was sweating. Cas helped Wyatt out of his clothes. "Papa, 'M realy hot."

"I know, I'm trying to help that. Come on get into the tub." Cas helped Wyatt sitting into the tub. "I'm going to get Dad. I'll be right back."

Cas walked back into his and Dean's room. "Dean, Dean, wake up, baby."

"Wha-what?"

"Wyatt is running a high fever. I think we might have to take him to the doctor."

"I'll call Dr. Richardson right now." Dean mumbled.

Cas walked back to the bathroom where Wyatt was now resting his head on the edge of the water shivering. "Alright, Wyatt let's get you out of there."

Cas grabbed some new clothes and helped Wyatt dry off. Dean was sitting up on the phone. Cas walked Wyatt back to bed and put the thermometer back in Wyatt's mouth. _103.7 _"Papa, so cold." Wyatt shivered.

"I know, let's get you warmed up." Cas helped into the bed. Dean walked into Wyatt's room holding his crane in one hand and the phone in the other.

"Hey, Rocket, we are going to take you to Dr. Richardson. She thinks you might have a sinus infection. Have you been having bad headaches and stuffed up nose?"

Wyatt weakly nodded and held his head in his hands.

"Dean, I don't think it's sinus infection."

"Well, I talked with Dr. Richardson, that's just what she thinks. Why else would take him out of the comfort of his bed if I thought she was right?" Dean snapped.

"Ok, ok, Wyatt. We're going on a little ride."

Dean went to go call Sam. "Cas, you're going to have to take him by yourself. Holly is on her way home, I see her bus pulling up and the tots are here."

"That's fine. You can't really help anyway." Cas retorted.

"Wait, what did you say? I can't help?"

"We will talk about this later, Dean."

"What do you mean I can't help?" Dean stood in front of Cas.

"Just you being pregnant, the gimp leg, and bad back."

"Just because of my injuries, I can't help my own son?"

Cas helped Wyatt down the stairs. "We will talk about this later."

"Yeah, you bet." Dean snapped limped into the living room.

Cas drove to the doctors office.

*&^%$# !#$%^&*^%$# ! #$%^&*

"Fuck you!" Dean yelled.

"Dean…"

"No, Fuck you, Castiel." Dean snapped throwing a suitcase out the window. He opened a dresser and started throwing Cas's clothes out the window. "Get out, get the fuck out of my house, now!"

"Dean, please, let's talk this out. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for 12 years!" Dean started throwing shoes out the window.

"What can I do to make this up to you, Dean?" Cas begged.

"Stop lying to me. Our whole marriage is a lie. Our whole friendship is a lie. How am I supposed to know if Castiel Novak is your real name?"

"Castiel Novak is my real name, Dean, I never lied to you. Our friendship was real, our marriage was real, the dream of a big family is real. I just omitted some facts about my family and their views."

"Just stop talking. Get out of my house." Dean yelled pushing Cas out of the bedroom.

"Dean, please, just calm down for a moment."

"No! Don't fucking tell me to calm down. You told me your family knew about us and the kids. Now you're telling me you ran away from them after that fling we had which started our romantic relationship causing Wyatt. Then you tell me your parents hate me because of my sexuality and they never wanted you to see me after high school and the only reason you hung out with me was because your parents told you too, to _"save"_ me." Dean fumed.

Cas could feel tear bubble up in his eyes. He just nodded.

"And you say that they think your living in Montana with a girl named Daphne Allen."

"Dean, I can make it up to you."

Dean shook his head. "There's no making up for this. There is no forgiving, Cas. I don't know if you know this, but we have a baby due in 2 months. You are putting me and your baby is risk. I'm not supposed to be out of bed right now. I'm not supposed to be stressed right now."

"No…No.." Cas whimpered. "Dean, please, I don't want to lose you. Please, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't say I'm sorry enough, baby please. I'm s-so sorry"

Dean shook his head. "Get out. Now. I won't ask again." Dean slammed the bedroom door in Cas's face.

Cas fell to the ground in tears. "Dean…"

The room was silent. Cas sobbed for a good ten minutes before tapping on the door again.

"Dean, please, open up. I'm sorry."

Dean slowly opened the door.

Cas looked up at his pregnant husband. "Dean, I'm sorry. I'm an ass and I don't deserve you."

"I said get out, Castiel. It was a request or a suggestion. It was a demand. Now get out."

Cas was dumbfounded. He had never seen Dean this stern. He stood up. "Dean, please, can we talk, just settle this out."

"No, just go." Cas just stared at Dean with tears streaming down his face. "GO!" Dean yelled and pushed Cas.

Cas staggered down the stairs and out the door. He walked down the road and fell into some grass and cried. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number he hadn't dialed in around 15 years.

"Gabriel? It's Castiel."


End file.
